


[卡雷苟斯/吉安娜]全心全意

by starrain



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrain/pseuds/starrain
Summary: 情人节要在一起吃情人糖哦。
Relationships: Kalecgos/Jaina Proudmoore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[卡雷苟斯/吉安娜]全心全意

“我奔走在世界各地，和勇士们一起解决巨龙军团的危机，为拯救艾泽拉斯寻找每一份可能的力量，事情早已不是联盟和部落之间的冲突了。”  
“我并不是在提议你们加入某一阵营，但肯瑞托应该做点什么，而非为了中立而中立，你们在无视艾泽拉斯正在经历的巨大危机。”  
“那么，我退出。”  
“凡人，万事万物都有着一种节奏，一种循环，没有什么能一成不变。”[1]

吉安娜的办公室里出现了一道传送门，她不用抬头就知道来者是谁。要通过传送门直接到达她身边，施法者的法术能力只是前提，更重要的是对方要能够准确定位自己——借助某些与自己相关的物品或者符咒——并且不被自己的保护力场所限制。只有一个人能满足以上所有这些条件。

“吉安娜。”卡雷尽力让自己的声音显得平静一些，但最终还是带着一点颤抖。  
吉安娜转头看向他，面无表情，相当公事公办地开口道：“库尔提拉斯欢迎你的到来，蓝龙军团的使者，肯瑞托的大法师，魔法的守护者，卡雷苟……”  
最后一个音节被卡雷试探着凑上来的嘴唇堵了回去，吉安娜闭上眼，没有推开他。  
“我很想你。”缠绵地结束这个吻之后，卡雷低头凝视着吉安娜海蓝色的双眸。  
吉安娜挑起半边眉弓：“是吗？”  
卡雷相当诚恳地点了点头。  
“心之密室外面就有到库尔提拉斯的传送门。”  
“……”  
“你自己也可以开一个。”  
“……”  
“要是你乐意，你甚至能直接把门开到我的卧室。”  
“……”  
“勇士们告诉我你穿行在世界各地，时不时会出现在心之密室。你知道我在面临些什么，我没有办法脱身去追寻或者守候你，但我常在库尔提拉斯。你连偶尔路过一次都没有过。从贤者圣殿到普罗德摩尔要塞需要你拍几下翅膀？”

卡雷向来长于与人沟通讲理，但此时活了几千年的巨龙在这个三十来岁的人类面前哑口无言，其实他可以有许多理由去解释或者反驳，但他一句都没有说出口。吉安娜就站在他眼前，皱着眉头用他熟悉至极的嗓音陈述几个月以来他对她的忽视，她双眉之间让他心动的细小皱纹似乎比上次见面时更明显了[2]，从窗口溜进房间的风让她额前那缕头发轻轻晃动着，明亮的金色映入他竖着的细瞳。

听她说什么都好。  
“你就没有什么想说的吗？”吉安娜终于停下控诉，面带挑衅和不解地看着英俊的半精灵。

卡雷的心情其实还不太好，却忍不住翘起了嘴角。他摇了摇头，伸手把吉安娜圈进怀里，她瘦了，不像之前那样丰腴柔软，卡雷甚至感觉到了一丝坚硬。他摩挲着她后脑细软的白发，让她把额头靠在自己肩上。吉安娜闻到卡雷身上有一股让人非常舒适的味道，像是茶香混着淡淡的烟草味，味道极淡，只有这种亲密接触的姿势下才能闻到。  
两人有一阵子什么都没说，直到吉安娜轻轻叹了一口气，终于伸手环住了卡雷的背，于是卡雷顺势把她搂得更紧了些。  
“你额头上的肯瑞托信标不见了。”卡雷站在她眼前的第一刻，她就已经注意到了这一点，“议会对你做了什么吗？”  
“不，他们对我做不了什么。”卡雷此时正低头蹭着吉安娜头顶，声音有点闷 “是我退出了。”  
“退出？”吉安娜没有掩饰自己的诧异，“我没有从我的情报人员那里听到这件事情，他们的反应一向很快。”

“……因为没有什么情报能比我在退出的下一分钟直接把传送门开到你的办公室来得更快。”

吉安娜抬起埋在卡雷肩上的头，深深望着他，示意他继续说下去。  
“他们过于追求中立了……这并不能帮助艾泽拉斯解决危机，强大的法师们可以做很多事情，但到现在他们也只是袖手旁观。”  
“你总是明白自己要做什么，现在是，之前也是。”

卡雷愣了一下，但很快明白了吉安娜话里的意思，她不再认为自己之前的中立态度是一种错误，也并不觉得此时的退出是一种立场不坚定的表现。

“那么你呢？你找到自己应该做什么了吗？”

“我很难给你一个确定的回答。要探明自己的本心不是那么容易的事情，卡雷。”吉安娜脸上终于有了一丝笑意，“但至少，我不再像之前那样感到自己被错误包围了。”  
有人敲响了门，吉安娜离开卡雷的怀抱，礼貌地示意敲门者进入。她接过来者呈送的报告，打开读完后抓起搭在椅背上的披风披上了身。卡雷走过去在背后帮她整理帽檐：“要去哪里？”

“斯托颂。海贤派克修士报告说风暴神殿附近出现了一些来路不明的空间裂隙。”吉安娜面色有些凝重，“斯托颂勋爵曾经煽动民心，蛊惑人民信仰深渊中的某个可怕存在。虽然他已经被清除了，但是那些信仰者仍然混迹在人群之中，我担心事情与古神有关。”

“不能大意。艾萨拉被击败后，恩佐斯在各地显露的踪迹越来越多了。”卡雷严肃地点了点头，“我去心之密室向纯净圣母确认一下情况，然后回来帮你。”

“回来帮我？”吉安娜闻言转过身，似笑非笑的表情让卡雷心里有点发毛。

“你为什么这种表情？”

“你和拉希奥碰过面吗，卡雷？”吉安娜问道。

卡雷越发摸不着头脑：“当然。最初就是我提出去寻找他的。”

“那么……”吉安娜往前走了一步，凑近卡雷，抬手覆上他的脸颊，他们彼此视线相融，“你一定也听说了他回去帮安度因时，安度因对他做什么了？”

岂止听说。卡雷在心里暗暗吐了吐舌头，在人类眼里，拉希奥脸上的淤青很快就消散了，但卡雷发现拉希奥脸上的某片鳞片出现了裂纹，也不知道安度因手疼不疼。

等等，吉安娜说这话是什么意思？

覆在脸颊上的手突然让卡雷感受到了一丝危险的气息，同时也让他心里泛起了愧疚。他还记得吉安娜在自己拒绝帮助她打击部落时的愤怒和失望，他的选择的确没有错，但他那时就任由她离开、消失，独自去面对所有纷乱的情绪和感受，直至她又来到达拉然，平静地告诉他自己需要一个人去寻找道路、探明本心，然后她再次一个人挣扎着与过去和解，直面心魔，紧接着又经历了一场与部落的战争，直到现在终于开始找到自己的方向。

诚然，人内心的症结最终只能靠自己消解，卡雷对吉安娜有充分的信心，相信她可以找到正确的道路，但事实就是他让她独自完成了所有最艰难的抗争，连外在的陪伴都没有给。卡雷意识到自己不知不觉之中还是出现了相当巨龙的问题：他对吉安娜的爱温柔而热烈，却站得太高。爱不能只是抽象的相信与愿景，“奶酪、苹果和卷轴，这些普普通通的东西，能让你明白什么是真正的、单纯的快乐”，这是他曾经亲口对吉安娜说过的话，现在他却忘了给她一些普普通通的东西。

卡雷觉得吉安娜给自己一个耳光好像也没有什么错，但吉安娜没有动弹，就只是这么抚着他的脸颊，笑容意味深长地看着他。

卡雷叹了口气，将吉安娜的手从自己脸上抓下来，面带愧色地吻着它。

“对不起，吉安娜。”

吉安娜抽回手，表情不再那么瘆人……龙。她抓起靠在墙边的法杖：“先解决眼前的问题吧，亲爱的。”

卡雷回到心之密室，向纯净圣母说明了情况。纯净圣母启动检测程序，发现斯托颂谷地的腐蚀值比平常高，显然那些空间裂隙的确与恩佐斯有关，需要立即清除。

“勇士，想必你对于清除这些刚出现的空间裂隙已经轻车熟路了，吉安娜女士需要你的支援。”听完了卡雷与纯净圣母对话的拉希奥一边从冒险者手里接过《恐惧与血肉》的散页，一边满脸信任地说道，“请你去帮助吉安娜女士，也再为我带回一些凝结幻象和腐化品，我们的研究还需要更多这些东西。”

“勇士，我跟你一起去。”卡雷觉得有点好笑，拉希奥这小龙崽太会支使人了。  
拉希奥偏过头看着卡雷，面带玩味地挑了挑眉：“只是点小问题，有这位勇士的协助就足够了。你和吉安娜一起动手是打算把风暴神殿上面那只石头做的大章鱼烤了吃吗？”  
“帮她处理点小问题罢了，不用大惊小怪，拉希奥。”卡雷淡定地答道。  
“唔……看来你们之间的小问题比这几道古神的裂隙要复杂嘛。”拉希奥兴致勃勃地评价道。  
“呵呵。”卡雷古怪地笑了一声，“还没复杂到需要用拳头作为开场白的地步。”  
“走吧，勇士。”卡雷打开通往风暴神殿的传送门，向背着巨剑的冒险者点了点头。  
卡雷没有在心之密室耽误太久，他和冒险者到达风暴神殿时，吉安娜和派克修士刚弄明白那些空间裂隙是怎么回事。那是一些还未成形的传送门，门另一头的生物显然法力不够强大，无法顺利地打开它。吉安娜试探着向其中注入了魔法，传送门很快成形，几只深渊生物刚从门口蠕动着滑出，就被剧烈降下的暴风雪冻毙当场，它们死去后，传送门也因无人维持而消散了。在卡雷和冒险者的帮助下，风暴神殿附近的空间裂隙很快就被清除干净了。卡雷知道冒险者还要回去见拉希奥，于是贴心地为他打开了通往心之密室的传送门，吉安娜叮嘱过派克修士要多多注意其他异常情况后，派克修士也离开了。  
“我也得回要塞了，还有很多事情需要处理。”吉安娜有些疲惫地叹了口气，她看到卡雷似乎欲言又止，又开口道，“我们……晚点再聊。”  
卡雷闻言点了点头：“我等你。”  
随后他再次打开了传送门：“请，我的女士。”  
回到普罗德摩尔要塞后，吉安娜一头扎进公文之中，卡雷轻轻掩门离开，不再打扰她。正如吉安娜所说，他在希利苏斯待了不短的时间，却一次都没有到过库尔提拉斯。想到心之密室有拉希奥在，若有异常会直接联系自己，反正晚些时候还要再跟吉安娜聊聊，卡雷索性也就没有回去。他走出普罗德摩尔要塞，漫无目的地在街上晃荡，思索着自己该跟吉安娜说些什么。

“您好，先生，喝杯咖啡吗？”

库尔提拉斯人精神十足的招呼声让卡雷回过神来，他发现自己站在一家露天的咖啡厅旁。说是咖啡厅，其实只是厄普顿区海边一段阶梯旁的一小块空地，树下两张长桌当吧台，几盏煤气灯稳当地挂在树枝上，临海的拱门下有沙发软座，空地上另外摆着几张木质小圆桌。招呼他的是正无聊的咖啡厅老板，她背靠墙壁，双脚一前一后交叉着，一手叉腰，一手抛玩着一只空酒瓶，深灰色的头发在脑后梳成高高的发髻，穿着颇具海军风格的黑色套装，看起来不像位经营咖啡厅的老板，倒像个随性的水手。

拱门下的软座已经被几位库尔提拉斯贵族占据了，卡雷坐到吧台前，礼貌地询问道：“有什么推荐吗？”

吧台上胡乱地堆着一些酒瓶和巨大的酒杯，一只玻璃花瓶格格不入地立在桌角，花瓣上沾着水珠的玫瑰娇艳而火热地绽放其中。

“能喝多少酒？”老板站直身体，把手里的酒瓶放回吧台上。眼前这位头发深蓝的英俊客人显然不是那些恨不得把自己泡在酒桶里的本地水手，要是他因为烈酒晕倒在这里，她还得弄明白把他往哪送，麻烦。

卡雷被这个问题弄得一愣，虽然他对库尔提拉斯人民悍勇的风格有所耳闻，但是咖啡厅老板的第一个问题是酒量如何还是有些震撼到他了。

“烈酒喝不了太多。”卡雷很快回神，微笑着答道，“你们连咖啡都会加酒吗？”

不知道吉安娜能喝多少酒。卡雷暗想。

老板一本正经地摇了摇头：“不全加，用来醒酒的咖啡里不能加酒。”

“我推荐您来一杯星勾特制混合咖啡。”老板的食指有节奏地叩着吧台，“集酒精与咖啡因的美妙于一身，并且不至于让您因为酩酊大醉而无法与您的曼妙女郎共度浪漫的情人节夜晚。”

卡雷有些忍俊不禁，如果她知道她口里的曼妙女郎是他们的海军上将，不知道会作何感想。

“好的，就听您的。”卡雷点头应允，然后注意到了另一件事，“您刚刚说情人节？”

“是的，先生，情人节。您没看到街上那些花里胡哨的装饰吗？即使您不是库尔提拉斯人，别的有人的地方应该也漂浮着这些粉色的爱心。”老板向杯中倒入少许落锚黑啤，又加入了一些德鲁斯瓦烘焙黑咖啡，“恕我直言，您这话说得像是在山洞里过了半年之后第一次出门。”

卡雷失笑道：“抱歉，失礼了，我确实很久没有到过居民区了。”

而且我岂止不是库尔提拉斯人，我根本就不是人类。卡雷接过老板递来的咖啡，一边品尝一边想道。

“呶，这个给您，情人节赠品。”老板从吧台下摸出两个小纸袋丢给卡雷，“不管您过不过情人节，糖果的味道还是很不错的。”

卡雷接过那两袋情人节糖果，放进衣兜，打算和吉安娜一起分享。

“对了，还有一个问题。”卡雷喝完咖啡，把一枚金币放到吧台上，“不用找了。”

“嗯？”老板把金币随手扒拉进吧台的抽屉里。

“请您给我推荐一个适合聊天看风景的地方。”卡雷朝老板眨了眨眼，“最好不会被打扰。”

“哦，您的意思是适合调情是吧？”

卡雷再次失笑，扶住了额头：“是的。”

“我想想。”老板往墙上一靠，仰头望天思索起来，“德鲁斯瓦的雪山顶上非常不错，但是太冷，而且不太容易上去……”

“呃，不用考虑不易到达的问题，这个很好解决。”卡雷补充道。

老板收回视线瞥了他一眼：“西部瞭望塔的塔顶。相信我，那里的极光和月色，再加上海浪和海鸥的鸣叫，足以打动任何人。它就在德鲁斯瓦的最西北角，您在很远的地方就能看到瞭望塔上的灯光。”

卡雷再回到要塞时，天已经完全黑了。吉安娜提前跟卫兵打过招呼，因此卡雷从大门进入要塞时并未遇到阻拦。他拎着刚从烘焙店买的蛋糕，敲响了吉安娜办公室的门。熟悉的“请进”响起，卡雷推门而入。

“忙完了吗？”卡雷走到桌前，把库尔提拉米苏放到吉安娜桌上，“来块蛋糕？我想你应该饿了。”

吉安娜点点头，撕开包装袋，将蛋糕放入桌上的小碟中。她用银匙舀下一小块蛋糕，习惯性地把银匙举向了卡雷，然后才意识到自己已经很久没有这样做过了，一时竟然感到有些尴尬。卡雷也有些意外，他本以为吉安娜对自己会有所生疏，但他在吉安娜反悔之前，迅速俯下身将蛋糕含入了口中，就像他们一贯会做的那样。蛋糕的甜蜜让人愉悦，但更让卡雷心情大好的是，他意识到几个月的分别并未让吉安娜内心对他有所疏离，她依旧把他视作自然而然的习惯。

“我还以为你们的蛋糕也会加酒。”卡雷玩笑道。

吉安娜疑惑地看了他一眼：“如果你想吃的话，也不是没有。”

卡雷有些哑口无言，索性往办公桌上一倚，就像库尔提拉斯人那样：“吃完我们出去逛逛？”

吉安娜低头咀嚼着蛋糕，有些含混地“嗯”了一声。卡雷没忍住伸手摸了摸她的头顶，温暖的触觉让吉安娜一僵，早些时候的拥抱和亲吻还未让她有多少恋人归来的实感，此刻简单的小动作却让她无比强烈地想起了他们曾经相处中各种自然而亲昵的习惯。她很想念卡雷，想念所有那些简单而温暖的触碰。卡雷收回手，微笑着看着吉安娜默一口一口默默吃完了蛋糕。

“你想去哪里？”吉安娜抬起头，“我可以带你到处走走。”

卡雷伸手用指腹轻轻抹掉吉安娜嘴边沾着的一点奶油：“别操心了，亲爱的，跟我来。”

两人来到联合广场，卡雷示意吉安娜退后些。

吉安娜有些怀疑：“……你确定这个广场能容纳下你的龙形吗？”

卡雷偏头估量了一下：“差不多吧。”

“这附近是居民区，不要太惊扰到周围的人，卡雷。”

“好的，我安静地起飞。”

吉安娜退到广场边，下一瞬间，英俊的半精灵不见了，威严的碧蓝色巨龙出现在广场中央。卡雷稍微活动了一下脖颈和尾巴，压低一只翅膀，然后向吉安娜点了点头，示意她爬到自己背上。吉安娜轻车熟路，攀着卡雷的翅膀跳到他背上，然后用力地拍了拍他——人类轻轻抓挠成年巨龙背上的鳞片很难让他们有什么感觉——告诉他自己已经坐稳了。卡雷扑动翅膀，腾上天空，他带起的风让广场周围无辜的树掉了不少叶子。

其实回到库尔提拉斯后，连串的事件让吉安娜也一直没有机会好好在自己的故土上行走。她在卡雷背上，越过提拉加德海峡，经过屠夫港，路过萧湾镇，又翻过贯穿德鲁斯瓦中央的雪山。她看到反射着岸边灯光的海水，看到小镇上星星点点的暖光，看到月光下白雪皑皑的山顶有植株因为卡雷飞过的风轻轻摇晃，她依稀记得它叫凛冬之吻，只生长在雪地里。卡雷朝着德鲁斯瓦的西北角径直飞去，吉安娜看到远处有一束旋转着射向远方的光，她终于意识到卡雷要带她到什么地方了。

卡雷悬停在灯塔顶部的平台旁，吉安娜从他背上跳下，坐到了平台边缘，两腿悬在空中。卡雷自己也幻化成人形，轻巧地落在平台上，坐到了吉安娜身边。他抬头看向天空，看到绚烂的极光之中高挂着圆月，顿时放下心来——早些时候他来探路的时候，虽然天已经黑了，但月亮还没有升起来，极光也还很微弱。映照天空的蓝紫色极光，高悬的明月，天空中的繁星，宽阔无涯的海面，浪花拍打着礁石，海鸥鸣叫着飞过，咖啡厅老板没有夸大其词，这里的景色的确足以打动任何人。

吉安娜看得有些发呆，卡雷没有说话，静静注视着她的侧脸，直到吉安娜终于感觉到他过于灼热的目光，转头看向他。

卡雷朝她笑了笑，其实他还没有想好要跟吉安娜说些什么。他觉得自己有很多话想说，似乎又完全没有必要说那么多，因为一切失望和美好到最后都可以归功于一个“爱”字，而吉安娜明白这一切。

他想起咖啡厅老板给他的糖，于是从兜里摸了出来：“吃糖吗？”

吉安娜有些诧异地接过一袋拆开来：“你竟然买了情人糖。”

“情人糖？”卡雷也拆开了自己手里那一袋，“这是咖啡厅老板送的，它有什么特别之处吗？”

“有的，糖纸内侧印了一些情话。”吉安娜倒出一颗，剥开糖纸，“比如这个上面印着……”

吉安娜顿住了，卡雷有些好奇：“什么？亲爱的，读给我听。”

吉安娜觉得自己从卡雷的语气里听出了一丝撒娇的意味，如果不是知道眼前的蓝龙的确没有买过情人糖，她一定会认为这是老套的诓骗自己说出情话的把戏。她又犹豫了一下，终于还是眼神飘忽地读了出来：“……我只属于你。老天。真肉麻。”

卡雷满脸笑意：“人类真的很明白如何表达爱意。”他也倒出一颗糖剥开来，把糖丢进嘴里，然后看起了糖纸：“很巧，我这颗是，”他看向吉安娜的眼睛，月光在里面荡漾，“你属于我。”

“卡雷……”吉安娜有些迟疑。

“怎么了？”

“我很抱歉。”

突如其来的抱歉让卡雷一惊，他几乎以为吉安娜要告诉他他们应该分开了。吉安娜从他的表情里看出了他在想什么，连忙摆了摆手：“不，我不是那个意思。我是说，你今天刚到库尔提拉斯时，我对你说的那些蛮不讲理的话，我很抱歉。”

卡雷松了一口气，温柔地抱住了她：“是我该对你说抱歉。”

“不……我真的很抱歉。我不该那样责怪你。”吉安娜把下巴搁在他肩上，在他耳边轻声说道，“上一次见面时你说过，只要我有需要，你随叫随到[3]，我明白你是怕打扰我才一直没有来找过我。我只是……真的很想念你。”

“我明白，我明白。”卡雷安抚地轻轻拍着她的背，“但我的确让你一个人面对了很多糟糕的事情，而我本该在某些时刻陪着你的，原谅我。”

“这段时间所有人都过得很糟糕。”吉安娜坐直身体，望向卡雷，“在巨龙军团之间奔波也够让人焦头烂额了。”

“所幸我们都不算一无所获。”卡雷说着，又拆开一颗糖，低头看着手里的糖纸，“我会跟随你到艾泽拉斯的每一个角落……”

“这话有点耳熟。我在坊间的某些话本里看到过什么‘我会带你去经历千奇百怪的冒险’。”吉安娜有些意味深长，“亲爱的，你好像无意中给某些关系搭了把手。”

卡雷笑出了声：“那是意外，我真的是为了艾泽拉斯。不过你不反对吗？那可是你最疼爱的侄子。”

吉安娜摇了摇头：“我很久没有见过安度因在谁面前那么强烈地暴露情绪了。看住那只小黑龙，他如果再敢伤害安度因……”

“相信我，我比你更明白怎样收拾一只小龙崽。来，我们继续拆糖纸。”卡雷一脸期待地催促道。

吉安娜有些无奈地剥开下一颗糖，卡雷总对人类这些乱七八糟的小玩意儿充满兴趣。

“我爱你。”卡雷率先读出了他手里的话，他认真地看着吉安娜的眼睛，又重复了一遍，“我爱你，吉安娜。”

吉安娜微笑着扬了扬手里那张小小的玻璃纸：“全心全意。”

卡雷郑重地点了点头，在吉安娜手背上印下一个吻。

然后他又倒出了一颗糖。

“还没拆够吗？”吉安娜有些哭笑不得了。

“最后一颗，亲爱的。”卡雷把糖递给吉安娜，“你来。”

“行吧……我看看。火热的双唇。”

“你们人类是真的令我惊叹。”卡雷诚恳地赞叹了一句，然后捧住吉安娜的脸颊，热烈地吻上了她火热的双唇。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]朋友画的脑洞，卡雷怒退肯瑞托。
> 
> [2]来自官方小说《风暴前夕》。
> 
> [3]来自官方小说《风暴前夕》。


End file.
